


The Benefits of Interns

by theferociousbeast



Series: The Working Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, a lil bit of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theferociousbeast/pseuds/theferociousbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is iffy about internships (or as he likes to call it, slave labor). But when Charlie raves about her new intern, he finally caves. Maybe Castiel Novak isn't as straight-laced as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Interns

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a Dean Smith AU series, and a Valentine's gift for my darling Emily, daddycain on Tumblr. I love you, hi c:

Dean Smith had always thought the idea of internships (or as he liked to call it, slave labor) was a little sketchy.

Though he certainly could have used the extra help, he didn't feel as if "experience" exactly counted as a replacement for pay. College students had it hard enough, and limited time on top of that.

But when Charlie started raving about her new intern, Dorothy, Dean looked to the ever growing stack of papers on his desk and decided it might be time to break his moral code.

He wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind. He'd watched enough Mad Men to think it might be a cute little blonde girl who wore 50s style dresses to work every day. 

What he got instead was Castiel Novak. 

He was a junior in college, twenty years of age, with a double major in accounting and legal studies. He was shorter than Dean by about two inches, with tanned flesh and a messy mop of raven hair atop his head, a style that betrayed his quiet seriousness. 

He dressed similarly to Dean: black slacks, a white button-up, blue striped tie, but a trench coat in place of a suit jacket. Though his face was young, his demeanor made him seem too old, and Dean was starting to miss his fantasies of the pretty blonde.

"Mr. Novak. I'm Dean Smith, Director of Sales and Marketing here at Sandover. I see that you're an accounting major? You'll fit in just fine in this department," Dean introduced politely, extending a hand for his new intern to shake. 

The young man looked at the outstretched hand quizzically for a moment, and Dean wasn't sure if he was questioning the custom of hand shaking, or wondering about how many bacteria were crawling over the appendage. 

Dean almost withdrew his hand when the silence and the feeling in the air became awkward, but then Castiel apparently decided it was safe to shake, and did so firmly, lingering as long as it had taken him to make up his mind.

Icy blues eyes never once left his, and for a while, getting lost in the depths of the ocean contained within his pupils almost filled the emptiness of the silence that hung in the air.

He was lucky he was handsome for such a young thing. Dean had just turned 30, nearing the age where bowel movements became increasingly difficult, and he tried to wind back his biological clock with yoga, protein shakes, and salads. 

Castiel didn't have to worry about any of those things yet, but even when he didn't speak - which he rarely did - Dean could tell he worried about everything. And this silent worrying, the ever present lines between his furrowed eyebrows, made Dean worry even more. 

But because he was handsome, and answered Dean's phone calls and brought him coffee whenever he needed it, Dean didn't mind so much.

Castiel's serious demeanor cracked the day he spilled Dean's coffee.

He'd walked into the office towards the end of the workday, and Dean had his tie loosened around his neck and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. He allowed himself the luxury of unwinding a bit when he was about to head home. More importantly, he was almost finished with a big project Zachariah had given him with a new client.

But then Castiel came in with the coffee, and Dean didn't know if he'd tripped over his own feet or had a stroke or what, but as he set the mug down with trembling hands, it completely toppled over onto the papers stacked on the desk.

Dean was thankful for yoga, because instead of yelling at the poor kid, he instead closed his eyes and took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, Castiel was still there, tanned flesh turning cherry red, mouth gaping. 

Dean smiled then, knowing upsetting the guy would only make matters worse. 

"It's alright, Cas. But I'm going to need some help here. This project is due tomorrow, and now it all has to be redone. I need you to stick around tonight, if you can."

Castiel was practically saying "yes" before Dean had even finished his sentence, and Dean felt the relief that he could see on his intern's face.

Work was going smoothly, and though Dean had never had Castiel work on anything really important, he was impressed to see how competent the man was. 

It was still a lot of work, however, and Dean had now been sat at his desk for twelve hours, four hours longer than his 9 to 5 workday. He'd missed his Bikram session, too, and was beginning to feel the tension in his neck and back.

"Are you alright, Mr. Smith?" Castiel asked, looking up from the desktop computer to where Dean was wiggling in his chair.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm alright. It's just not healthy for me to sit at my desk for half a day. I need one of those little Chinese ladies to walk on my back," he replied, half joking. He let out a groan as he arched his back and rotated his shoulders, trying to loosen his muscles. 

Castiel's response came out much less eloquently than anything Dean had ever heard him say. 

"I... My brother, Gabriel, he...He's a masseuse, of sorts, and I volunteer in the shop sometimes, for experience. It's not my field of study, of course, but...I try to keep my options open for employment," he informed Dean, face heating up, the reason unbeknownst his boss. Dean briefly thought about cracking a window open or turning the air conditioner up, but then Castiel began to speak again.

"What I'm saying is, I might be able to help you...fix your problem," he finished, looking down to his lap where he was wringing his hands.

Dean's eyes lit up at this, and he had to stop himself from replying with a "hell yeah!" Instead, he stood from his chair and looked down at Castiel, whose head was level with his waist.

"You're a saint, Cas, really. How do you want me?" He asked, eager to get the show on the road.

His intern blushed a deeper shade of red at this, his thought process something like _I want you inside me, Dean. I want you to bend me over your desk and do me like I'm a new client and I'm going to land you a huge raise._

"You can just sit, if you want, whatever's comfortable for you. I just need access to your back," Castiel replied.

Dean chose to lie down on the carpet in front of his desk instead, which allowed him to stretch out, and let Cas take care of his back with ease.

What he wasn't ready for was the sudden weight of the man straddling his waist, or how good it felt to have his hands exerting force into his muscles, rubbing deep circles into his back through his button-up. 

Castiel was pushing his thumbs into his back, his other fingers curled around to Dean's front as he worked his way upon along his boss' spine and into the nape of his neck. 

As he worked out a particularly tight kink, Dean couldn't help but let out a moan of both relief and pleasure. 

That's when he felt Castiel growing hard against his waist. 

Part of him thought about lying and saying he felt perfectly fine now, and the other part of him wanted to thank his assistant for all of his hard work in ways that were completely inappropriate and not in keeping with workforce relations.

He decided on the latter, and let out a louder moan as Castiel worked out the last kink. He felt the man's dick twitch again, and that was all he needed to know that the feeling was mutual. 

"Cas," Dean said simply, asking for his intern's attention.

"Y-yes, Mr. Smith?" Castiel asked, shifting uncomfortably on Dean's waist.

"I want you to get off of my back, okay? And when you do, I swear to God, I am going to bend you over that desk and fuck you until you see stars." 

Dean's voice was low and husky, and as Castiel scrambled off of him with a "yes, sir," he was amazed that he didn't come in his pants right there.

When Dean stood from the floor and faced his intern, the pupils of his emerald eyes were blown with lust, and his slacks were being worn in a similar fashion to Cas' - too tight in the crotch.

He thought Cas looked equally as irresistible, his messy hair looking as if he'd already been screwed, cheeks glowing pink even in the dim lighting of the office, his lips parted slightly and glistening with moisture - he'd licked his lips sometime between Dean getting on the floor and coming back up. 

And then the gap between them was closed, and Dean's lips collided hungrily with Cas', tracing the younger man's bottom lip with his tongue as if to taste where he had licked earlier. Castiel let out a moan as he granted his boss access into his mouth, and as their tongues explored each other, his hands crept down to hurriedly unbuckle the leather belt looped through Dean's slacks. The sound of clinking metal had never been so pleasing to Castiel's ears.

The button and zipper came undone shortly after, and Dean's trousers came falling to the floor, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs and a raging hard on.

Something about his sudden nakedness spiked his desire, and he quickly parted from Cas to work on removing his intern's clothes, his own shirt coming off as he worked on Cas' pants.

When they were sufficiently undressed, Dean found Cas' lips in a heated kiss again as he backed the man up to the side of his desk. He ground his erection against the other's, eliciting a moan from Cas that was muffled against his mouth. 

"Do me a favor, baby, and get the lube out of my top drawer," Dean mumbled against Cas' lips before nibbling on them. The man complied and reached behind him, not willing to avert his gaze as he pulled the drawer open and obtained a bottle of lubricant. He didn't care enough to ask why it was there.

As soon as the bottle was within Dean's grasp, he made quick work of slicking up his fingers with lube and working them inside of Cas' tight hole. As soon as Cas had relaxed enough to fit three fingers in, Dean was thrusting them in and out, angling in to push against his prostate. Without Dean's lips to muffle the sounds spewing from his mouth, Cas' moans sounded so loud and delicious that Dean thought he might want to fuck his pretty mouth, too.

But this thought was quickly set aside as the younger man began to plead, his face pressed against the hard oak of Dean's desk. "Please, Mr. Smith, please fuck me," he whimpered, pushing back to fuck himself on his boss' fingers and letting out another moan. "I want you, _need_ you inside of me, sir."

Now, Dean wasn't the kind of person to deny the needy. 

So he slowly removed his fingers from Castiel's hole, and coated his cock in a layer of lubricant before teasing his intern with the head. More moans spilled from Cas' mouth, and he wiggled his ass as if to work Dean's cock in himself. 

Dean relented, and slowly pushed in past the first ring of muscle, and this time he couldn't help but let a moan slip out. He continued to push in as Cas' muscles relaxed, until he was up to the hilt. He waited for Cas to adjust, but as he began to thrust his hips and fuck himself on Dean's cock, Dean knew that he'd been granted permission to move.

With his hands gripping the man's waist firmly, Dean picked up a quick pace, letting out a string of profanities in reaction to the tightness around his throbbing length. "Cas, oh my _God_ , fuck. Feel so good, Cas, so tight. You like me filling your pretty little hole like this?" He asked, filthy words only making Castiel want him more. 

"Y-yes, sir, I- _ohhh_ ," came Cas' reply, cut short by a particularly long moan as Dean hit his prostate. 

"You like that, baby? That your spot?" Dean asked, thrusting harder against Cas, moving in and out in short pulses to repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves inside the man. He moved one hand from Cas' waist to tangle itself in his mess of dark hair, gently pulling up a fistful of it to move his head up closer to where Dean could suck kisses into the soft flesh of his neck. 

The sounds pouring from the younger man's mouth were sending Dean closer and closer to the edge, and as he neared climax, he moved the other hand to pump Cas' dick in time with his rapid thrusts. 

"Oh, Dean, I'm....s-so close, sir," Castiel cried out, voice muted and raspy from overuse. 

"I know, baby, me too. Come for daddy. You gonna let me fill you up with my seed? Gonna let me come in you? Oh, baby, you're so good," Dean praised, words nothing more than whispers against Cas' ear as he moved from his neck to suck at his earlobe, licking his way up the shell of his ear.

One more push against his prostate sent Cas over the edge, crying out Dean's name with his release. Dean followed suit, singing his praises as he rode out his orgasm, thrusts slowing down until his head became too sensitive. He pulled out from Cas before gathering the spent man in his arms, pulling him down to sit in his lap in the office chair. Cas curled his knees into Dean, arms wrapped around his neck and head nuzzled in. 

"I should have let you help me with the tricky stuff a long time ago, Cas," Dean said, chuckling softly into the top of the younger man's head.

Cas' reply was little more than a soft moan of concurrence as he dozed off. Dean let him rest for a while. Later, he'd be coming back to Dean's apartment and keeping his bed warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
